Bounce
by sugabee14
Summary: Hey there. I'm Iris. I now live in a world where it's hard to stay...light. To stay human. As you follow my story, you see my new life, my new family. I'm going to experience love, drama, hate, and loss. Watch me bounce myself and others into the light. (Horrible summary, I apologize) Rated T because paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic!**

**cx**

**Daryl/OC!**

**YAYY!**

**I felt like writing this. :3**

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD  
WISH I DID  
BUT I DON'T  
SO**

**;-;**

**I only own my Oc! Iris~**

**Here we go!**

**Oh, If i incidentally call iris Kaylee, ignore it. cx I do that sometimes. **

Chapter 1: Meeting Rick Grimes

I brush my hair from my eyes, grunting as I stood up.

It was early morning and I, Iris Addams, had work to do.

I quietly stepped over Duane and Morgan, who were fast asleep.

I pulled out clothes for me to wear: A blue tank top, pale orange sports bra, navy shorts and sneakers.

I jumped in the shower, washing away all grime, but I made sure to leave hot water or Duane and Morgan.

After scrubbing myself down, I crept downstairs, the rays of dawn shining through the cracks of the boards that were nailed on the walls.

Today was a good day:

Silent.

I didn't hear any Biters, so, thank goodness.

I quietly whipped up some pancakes and coffee, jumping when I heard Morgan chuckle.

"Ah, you saint. Just what I need…Coffee."

I grinned at my friend and ruffled Duanes hair as he stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

I babysat Duane when the world was…safe.

Safer than it is now.

Nowadays, people walk around and they try to eat your face off.

Fun.

After sitting down and having a quiet breakfast, Morgan and Duane rushed outside at the sound of someone walking around, someone calling for help.

I quickly followed, but Morgan hissed at me to go back inside.

Jeeze, I'm 27, not 11.

Duane hit the man with the shovel, and I winced at the loud CLUNK.

Ouch, THAT'S gonna hurt.

Morgan brought the unconscious man into…Jenny's room, the room where she…died in.

The room where she rose and tried to eat us.

I shudder at the memory, pulling my black hair into a messy bun.

-Hours later-

I sit in a chair, deep in thought.

I think of my little sister, who's only 16.

I have no idea where she is.

I hope and pray that my father is dead.

I sound cruel, but he's a sick, abusive, horrible man who abused his family. I worked my butt off, getting a scholarship. I was going to be a music teacher, and when I got a job, I was going to take my sister away from him.

Yeah.

Then the end of the world thing happened, and there was a change of plans.

But, me being me, I kept having hope.

I know she's alive.

Rosie was fine.

I jumped when I saw the man from earlier enter the room with Morgan.

"Rick, this is Iris. She's a friend."

-End of Chapter 1, Because I cant remember the rest of the episode….


	2. Chapter 2: The Big City and Goodbyes

Here we are. cx

Gah, I hate these short chapters, I should add more details to make them longer, huh?

Review, Fav, follow, ect!

I'll give you all cookies if you do those things. ^-^

Here we are!

Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Cities

I held back tears as I hugged Morgan goodbye.

I was leaving my friends, to try and find my family, like Rick.

I gave Duane a kiss on the cheek.

"You behave for your Dad, okay?"

I whisper, looking into his big, dark eyes, which were filling with sadness. I could feel my navy blue eyes filling up with tears.

I inhaled deeply and I put my backpack on, hugging them goodbye and following Rick.

I would miss them so much, but I HAD to find my sister, I HAD too.

Gripping the knife I held in my hand, we set off.

While walking, I thought of one thing:

**This is a whole new adventure.**

~**LATER**~

I'm on a horse.

A HORSE.

Last time I was on a horse, I was most likely…16. I took free lessons from my Aunt Lavender, but then she died and we moved.

I know, you must be thinking..

Why the HELL everyone have flower names?

I have no idea.

Anyways, we are riding through the city. We've been talking, getting to know each other. He has a son, Carl, a wife Lori. I have my sister. Important stuff like that, then really random things like favorite colors.

We also got into an argument about a TV show we liked, Sharp Hearts. It's about a detective and his work. Drama.

Anyways, they killed this awesome character off and I thought he should have lived, and Rick was glad he was killed off.

Ugh.

Men.

We turned the corner, and I almost screamed.

Biters.

Tons and tons of them.

Thousands.

The horse went ballistic, and launched us off of him. I landed near Rick, my lip busted open and bleeding, my palms and arms scraped up something awful.

My legs were okay: I chose a good day to wear jeans. Bad day to wear a tank top.

We quickly stood up and ran for our lives, Rick crawled under a tank and I followed, and we crawled into the tank. I was shaking, and Rick looked panicked. OH my god.

I can't die this way, not yet.

Rick shot a Biter that was in the tank with us, and my head was pounding.

Ow.

Then I hear it….

"**_Hey. You two dumbasses in the tank…Cozy in there?"_**


	3. Chapter 3: Camp

**Hello my dear ones. Chapter 3+4 shall be up tonight, then i'm going to do facepalnt on my bed.**

Chapter 3: Camp

Glenn grabbed my hand and helped me up, and I looked down and saw all the Biters trying to get up.

Ha.

Not today, Biatches.

I stood up, looking at the guy in front of me. He was taller than me(THEN AGAIN, I'm sure everyone is. I'm short, barely 5'1) and had this awesome baseball cap.

Instead of shaking his hand, I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for saving our asses."

I say, grinning.

"I'm Iris." I say, grinning.

He smiled back at me. I think I made a friend.

Woowoo!

"I'm-"

I roll my eyes.

"Glenn. You delivered my pizzas."

He widened his eyes.

"Oh! You're the girl who leaves the huge tips!"

I nod.

"Yup!"

I say, laughing softly.

He lead us inside the clothing store, where this blonde chick started yelling at us and waving her gun around.

Jeeze.

Lunatics.

Then I hear gunshots.

Oh god.

While everyone ran to the roof, I grabbed some things: a little necklace**(Polyvore of the necklace and other things)**. I also grabbed a leather jacket. It was kinda big, but awesome. I also grabbed new boots and sneakers, some socks, a few shirts and I found a bow and a set of arrows, with a quiver in a corner under some tipped over racks.

Hehehehehe.

Win.

I ran up the steps, and burst outside, seeing a guy with a gun, shooting biters from the roof.

I jog over, staring.

"What the HELL are you doing?"

I hiss, glaring.

Merle Dixon.

He was my neighbor.

I followed his brother, Daryl around.

Until I got older, it got kinda weird.

So I watched him from a distance.

"Merle, cut it out! You're gonna get us all killed!"

He turned his head when I said his name.

"Who the hell are you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I WAS your neighbor."

I looked at his face.

Oh shit.

He's high.

After some dramatics, I am now back in the store while Merle Dixon is cuffed to a roof.

And my face hurts.

Yeah, he punched me.

I rubbed my face, and I put a few hair ties in my bag. I swung my long, slender legs, nervously watching the Walkers.

Aha.

Walkers.

I like it better than Biters.

I grabbed blank notebook and a few pencils.

I liked drawing.

I stopped looking for stuff, because my bag was heavy.

All of a sudden, I heard thunder.

Oh my god.

Not good.

I quickly followed Andrea, and T-Dog ran to let Merle go, and Glenn and Rick were there, in the truck.

I jumped in, helping Andrea in. Then Jacqui, then T-dog.

No Merle.

"WAIT!"

I screamed.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM BEHIND."

I yelled.

It was wrong, leaving him there.

But T said he chained the door shut and that he dropped the key.

Oh man.

I was being shaken awake.

"Yo, Iris, Wakey wakey."

I heard T-dog say.

I opened my eyes, sitting up and stretching.

"We're almost there."

He said, and I yawned.

I quickly let my hair down, letting the soft, semi-wavy dark hair fall over my shoulders. I suddenly slammed into the wall of the Truck as we slammed to a stop.

I let out a cuss. A loud one.

And the back door opened, bright light spilling inside, semi blinding me.

I jumped out, pulling my bag and bow with me.

I saw….

People.

Wow.

I saw Glenn, and his car.

"Nice."

I say, grinning.

He high fived me.

Then I saw something beautiful.

I saw a family.

I saw a family reunited again.

Rick's family.

I cheered loudly, everyone looking at me.

"Reunited!"

I say cheerfully, desperately ignoring the hot, bitter jealously.

Campfire time.

Rick was talking, about how he felt. When he woke up, alone, confused.

When he was done, I sang a little, then ended up in hysterical laughter when Shane joined.

He cannot sing.

I laughed so hard I started to cry.

Then Ed ruined it.

Arse.

I wanted to…do..very..illegal things to that man.

I can tell he's abusive.

I was given a spare tent and sleeping bag, and after saying goodnight to everyone, I hit the hay, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Daryl Dixon

**Here it it.**

**Time for sleep!**

**YAY!**

**XD**

**In this Chapter, Iris meets Daryl.**

**OH, fun!**

Chapter 4: Daryl Dixon

I woke up early that morning.

It was still kinda dark out, so I decided to bathe. I had blood and sweat all over me.

I carefully washed myself, then I pulled a tee shirt and shorts, then I tied my sneakers. I braided my hair, then headed back to camp.

Gah.

Nearly everyone was sleeping.

But Dale, was awake and keeping watch.

I climbed up next to him, greeting him cheerfully.

"Hey Dale!"

He smiled and nodded.

"Hello Iris."

I sat next to him and chatted until the sun rose.

Then I watched everyone get up, and once everyone was up, I jumped down and helped Carol with breakfast.

I love Carol, she's sweet.

I hate her husband.

He's a pig.

Seriously.

Fat, Lazy….

But not cute.

He's ugly.

I go and rub my face, but then I yell.

"OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS."

And that brought eyes in my direction.

I grabbed a spoon and looked at my face.

"Woah….That's painful looking!"

Carl said, and I laughed.

"It really does hurt…Ow…

I murmured, touching it with butterfly light fingers.

Pain exploded in my jaw.

I hissed in pain, my mood darkening.

Then..

I smelled it.

Food.

I grin.

"Oh Yay! Breakfast!"

I have nothing to do here, not yet, so I'm doing little odd jobs…

I was currently rinsing soap off of my arms….I just finished washing dishes, when screaming.

I heard screaming, a childs scream.

"MOMMY!"

And instantly I ran over, bat in hand.

A walker was eating a deer, and it had arrows in it.

Huh.

Then everyone else came and started to beat it up so..

Its all good here.

Then I heard a low, rough voice.

"That's my deer!"

And then Daryl appeared.

Swearing and cussing and kicking the walker.

It was almost funny.

Almost.

Cause then, after shooting the Walker in the head, started calling for Merle.

Ohhh

Crap.

Shits about to go down.

I kinda stood far off, watching.

Then Shane and Rick explained, and he threw the squirrels and I caught them.

Quickly tossing them onto a table, I ran over.

Shane was holding him in a choke hold.

Poor Daryl, I wanted to give him a hug.

But he looks like the type that if I hugged him, he's stab me.

"Hey! He was out of control! He punched Iris!"

I froze.

Don't bring me into this!

He's still pissed!

Daryl grunted as he was released.

"Who?"

I sighed and jogged over.

"Me."

I say, kneeling down and looking into those…

Beautiful blue eyes, that were full of anger and confusion.

He stood up and glared at me.

Oh shit.

This is how I die.

I stood up, looking at him, giving a please-don't-kill-me look.

"I didn't know he was gonna be left behind."

I blurt, stepping away from him.

He looked annoyed, but then turned to Rick.

"Where is he? I gotta go get him."

He said, and I sighed.

I get to live today.

Good.

I glared at Shane.

"I'm going to the city with them. You're not my parent, so I can go if I want to."

I say icily, and he glared down at me.

But I stood my ground.

Haha.

Win!

Daryl honked the horn impatiently, and we all hopped in.

O course.

They made me sit next to Daryl.

I guess its because he hates me the least.

I leaned back against the seat, shutting my eyes and humming softly, my arrows and bow on my lap.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop, and my eyes flew open.

Oh my god.

Awkward moment when you used Daryl Dixon as a pillow.

And at that moment…

I died.

Aha.

I mumbled an apology and he just kinda ignored me.

Okay.

Well then.

I loaded a arrow, following them.

Daryl kicked the door open, and started screaming.

"NO! NO!"

And I almost screamed.

In Merle's place, was a single, bloody hand.

Daryl just…..fell apart for a moment.

I looked away, away from the hand.

Ew.

We followed the blood splatters, through a room and out a window.

After a short while, we went for the guns.

I watched Glenn, leaning against the wall across from Daryl.

Awkward.

I twirled a arrow between my fingers, humming softly to myself when something strange happened.

I saw and heard a car pull up.

It happened really….fast.

I saw Glenn get kidnapped, then I heard shouts behind us. I let out a shriek as men, shouting in Spanish, came at us.

Oh my god.

I heard Daryl shout my name, and I was about to jump backwards, when one Spanish man grabbed my tiny wrist and yanked me forwards.

I felt the butt of a gun smash into my skull, and then…

Everything quickly faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daryls POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw that Iris was about to move backwards, but the guy grabbed her hand and yanked her forward, then smashed his gun against her head.

She quickly went limp, and I went to shoot him.

But then they came and beat the living shit out of me.

I shot one in the ass though.

My head hurt.

I heard Glenn, and some old people.

And after a while, I felt someone put me on a sofa. It felt nice, and it was quiet, so my head didn't hurt THAT bad. Ater what felt like forever, I heard Rick, and Daryl.

I felt rough fingers on my head, and when those fingers prodded where they hit me, I moaned.

"Ow."

I heard a snicker.

"She'll live."

Daryl. I felt slightly irritated with him right now.

I opened my eyes a little.

"Shut up."

I said weakly, trying to stand.

AHA!

Victory! I felt like my head was going to explode, but I can stand.

I took my arrows back, and my bow.

And after giving the people some of our guns, we went to get the van.

And..

Its

Not

There.

UM.

WHAT.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Where the hell is the van?"

Daryl and I ask at the same time.

Glenn guessed that Merle possibly took it, and was headed back to camp.

That made us run half the way to camp.

I was absolutely exhausted by the time we were almost there. I kept tripping over stuff, but then again, you cant blame me.

It's pitch black out.

I think everyone but me has night vision.

I squinted in the dark, looking for campfire lights.

Once again, I tripped, and instead of feeling the cold, painful ground, I felt arms.

"Jeeze, ya always this clumsy?"

I heard a rough voice ask, a tone of annoyance in it.

I sigh.

"It's dark…."

Daryl steadied me, but I latched onto his shirt for balance.

I felt him stiffen, but then he kept walking.

We heard it.

Screams.

Gunshots.

I let go or Daryl's shirt, and I grabbed my bow, loading an arrow and ran, ignoring Ricks shouts for me to get my ass back here.

I used to do track, so I can run pretty fast and jump pretty high.

I shot a Walker in the eye.

And another, and another, until I ran out and a gun was tossed my way.

I'm in this state where I kill Walkers without thinking.

Kind of like a trance.

I whirled around, but came face to face with a Walker.

It tackled me to the ground before I should even blink.

I squirmed under it, trying to reach me gun, which, when I was tackled, was knocked from my grip.

Damn, this Walker is so…heavy.

I was using all of my strength to keep its face and arms from my bare skin.

I was very aware of how my arms burned, how I was about to give in from how…tired I was.

When all of a sudden, the Walker stopped moving, an arrow through its head.

The Walker suddenly was thrown off of me, and I saw Daryl's face peering into mine.

"Were ya bit? Scratched?"

I kinda paused for a moment.

"I….don't…know."

I say, trying to catch my breath.

His eyes scanned my body, looking for blood or wounds.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded, then told me I was fine.

I tried to help move the bodies away from the tents, but after one look at my face, I was sent into the RV for some sleep, as my tent was destroyed by walkers.

Stuffing a pillow under my head, I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep, nightmares of my new friends and family, dead, their ghosts shouting at me.

The same question, over and over.

**_"Why didn't you save us?"_**


	5. Chapter 5: Road Trip!

**-pout-**

**No reviews?**

**D:**

**Aw**

**But..**

**-poutpout-**

**I hate how short this is, sorry.**

**;-;**

I felt like absolute crap.

I barely slept at all last night.

I woke up, sobbing. Thankfully, I didn't wake anyone up. But two people were up: Dale, and Daryl. I kinda hung out with Daryl. Not talking, just sitting. I fell asleep again, curling up near the fire.

Then I woke to a violent shaking. Apparently, I was crying again.

I didn't go back to sleep after that.

After having a very depressing funeral, I helped pack stuff up.

Instead of being my light, cheery self, I was…..

Silent.

What if my sister was dead?

I mean, if this can happen to US, a group full of fighters and guns, then how can a small, 15 year old survive?

She's the only reason I'm alive, the only reason I'm still going.

I can't leave her alone in this world.

Oh jeeze, everyone's depression is starting to screw with my mind.

Everyone kept bugging me, so I got a ride with the one person I hoped would leave me alone:

Daryl.

I got into his truck, after finally convincing him to let me ride with him.

I pulled my knees to my chest and I leaned against my door, staring out the window.

I heard the car door open and slam shut, then the car rumbled to life.

"Uh…you alright?"

I heard Daryl's voice ask.

AM I?

"Nope."

I say, shutting my eyes and letting the sun warm my skin.

I hear him sigh.

"You….wanna…talk about it?"

He asked, and I let out a laugh, my mood lightening.

"Ah, I'm fine. I'm just worrying about my sister."

He looked surprised.

"You have a sister?"

I nod.

"Rosie. She's 15, and by now, alone."

I say softly, my sisters face in my mind. Curly black hair, wide, bright green eyes, pale skin and taller than me.

"Oh…"

He said awkwardly, and I grinned.

"Thanks for caring Daryl."

He gave this…tiny little smile, and we were off.

I was sorting through some CD's in his truck, frowning at how little there was.

"Really, Daryl, really? There's nothing here."

I heard him sigh.

"Once again, I don't really listen to music."

I groan, pulling my hair in a ponytail.

"God, hold on."

I say, unbuckling my seatbelt and flipping myself so I was upside down and my legs were in the air, pressing against the roof of the truck. I got my bag and dug through, looking for my CD case.

Once I found the bright green case, I carefully righted myself, flipping through my CD case.

Ohh yes.

I took the CD out, sticking it into the CD player. It was one that I burned myself, adding all of my favorite songs.

I skipped some of the songs, and grinned when I found the one I was looking for.

Highway to Hell.

Daryl snickered when it came on.

Aw, yay! I made him laugh.

It was kinda dark out, the sun setting at an alarming rate. We were loosing more and more people.

We left Jim.

Jim is going to become one of those….things.

I felt Daryl tug on my ponytail.

"Don't look so depressed. He wanted that. To see his family and shit."

Oh my god.

Was Daryl Dixon trying to comfort me?

As I thought this, I smiled as a warm feeling spread through he, at the thought of caring about me.

"What you smiling about?"

I heard him ask, and I grinned.

"Nothing."

I say, leaning against the comfy seat as another song came on.

It was soft, not energetic like the other songs. I yawned and shut my eyes, sleep overtaking me.


End file.
